


Hurt & Comfort

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [35]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「這是要討安慰嗎，司？」千空低著頭，望著司的頭頂，他感覺對方把他又抱得更緊一些，小聲地回了他一個嗯的單音。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 7





	Hurt & Comfort

司坐在床邊，而千空正站著對方身旁，幫司把肩膀上被血水浸濕的紗布掀開，看著在肩膀上蔓延的猙獰槍傷，他知道那會有多痛，可是司在換藥的過程中，連眉頭都沒有皺一下，千空不禁又想起他們還在石神村時的那場手術，「真不愧是靈長類最強。」  
千空又和當時一樣調侃著，然而這次司並沒有回答他，直到他用乾淨的碎布擦掉傷口上的血漬和滲出的組織液時，千空才隱約感覺到對方的肩膀抽動了一下。  
果然司並不是不會痛，只是一直隱忍著的，千空手裡繼續處理著傷口，但動作又比剛才的更加溫柔，他專注著不再弄痛傷口而沒有看司的表情，只是像是自言自語地說：「其實你哭出來也沒關係。」  
對這句半是真話、半是玩笑的話語，司先是嗯的一聲後，就讓他們之間又陷入無聲的沈默之中，千空默默地清理著司肩膀上的傷，擦乾淨傷口周圍的皮膚後蓋上新的紗布，用麻布條取代繃帶將紗布稍微固定，在中途時司不經意間深呼吸了幾次，都被千空牢牢地記在心裡。  
他把麻布條在對方的肩頭固定成一個單結，本來要拍拍司的肩膀，但伸手才想起自己剛包紮好的位置，正當千空準備收手時，卻被司一把抓住，猛然向前一拉。  
「搞什麼⋯⋯」他還沒說完，司已經靠上他的胸口，用著沒受傷的那隻手攬著千空的腰，他本想掙扎，可是身體剛動作，就立刻聽見從司嘴裡不小心溢出的呻吟。  
千空擔心自己再碰到對方的傷口造成二次傷害，便不敢再有其他舉動，只能任由司這樣抱著自己，深色長髮在自己的懷裡蹭了一下，他猶豫一陣，才把自己的手搭上對方沒有包紮的肩膀，輕輕拍了一下。  
「這是要討安慰嗎，司？」千空低著頭，望著司的頭頂，他感覺對方把他又抱得更緊一些，小聲地回了他一個嗯的單音。


End file.
